The After Party
by Brittany and Morganna
Summary: This what we would want to happen after the last episode Chosen.We hope you like it.Please read and review.We do not on anything.
1. Chapter 1

The After Party

"So Buffy what do you want to do now?" Willow asked in a soft and timid voice.

Buffy smiled as she felt the hot wind brush against her battle scarred face.

"I think we should go find a motel to stay in for the night"

"Yes,and then we need to start tracking down the rest of the slayers" Giles said

ruining everyones peace moment.

"I can see my future now tons and tons of screaming and whining girls of all ages"

Xander responed in a high pitched tone.

"Is there something wrong Buffy?" Willow asked in a suspenseful voice.

"No,its just I think I need to go get something"

"And what would that be Slayer?" Xander asked in a bold voice as if he was a knight

who just saved the damsel in distress.

Buffy just started walking down into the giant hole that was once Sunnydale not

paying a bit of attention to her friends.

"Where is she going?" Faith responed as Buffy prowled onward into the crater that

used to be the dangerous and apocalypse bringing hellmouth.

"To get a memory" Giles said guessing,not for sure if he was really right or not.

It started to get dark out but buffy kept on walking certain she would find

what she was searching for.

"Buffy!" Xander yelled out for Buffy hopeing she would soon return.

"Hey B! Are you all right down there?" Faith exclaimed not really caring if

Buffy was really ok.

Buffy never did hear her friends call for her but she did find what she was

looking for.  
"Well Spike I guess we can finally leave the hellmouth for good" Buffy

whispered staring at Spike's necklace that he wore during the battle against The

First. Then Buffy started back from where she came from.

It was the next day and Buffy's friends were all gathered in the bus they used

to out run the collapsing of the hellmouth.

"Where is Buffy she should have been back by now"

"I don't know,Willow. Giles,do you think we should go look for her?" Xander asked.

"It has already been a day sense Buffy went down there" Giles said in a

depressing tone.

"Then I say we get packed up with weapons just in case something is down there

and go look for her" Faith declared.

Then they walked out of the bus about to go into the hellmouth. When they

heared a stumble. The sound was comeing from the crater like hole. Then this

hand popped out grapsing onto the opposite side of the hole. Xander looked over

the edge. And started to help Buffy up. Then the rest of Buffy's friends helped

Xander pull Buffy up.

"Buffy are you ok?" Willow asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"So what did you find?" Giles questioned.

"This" Buffy said holding up the necklace Spike wore.

"Isn't that Spike's?" Willow inquired.

"Yeah" Then Buffy started to dig a small hole and softly layed the necklace

in there. And covered it back up with the left over dirt.

"So lets go try to find a motel" Buffy exclaimed.

"Yes,certainly,but first lets allow you to rest a little you are probably

tired.

"That sounds like a good idea" Buffy said in a releiving voice.

Then they all walked back into the bus. When they all fell asleep willow

went outside and brought a magic book and some magic supplies. Willow thought

what she was about to do would make Buffy happy again. And she thought this

would cover for bringing Buffy back from the dead. Where Buffy was

supposably in Heaven.  



	2. Chapter 2

The After Party "The Spell"

Willow started to sprinkle dust around where the necklace was buried. Then

she put eight rocks and three canary feathers on top of the buried necklace. And

started to chant a resurrection spell out of her which craft spell book.

"Lacta tabuse ala ectase dacty. Oh Siress I call on you from the underworld bring

me back this vampire. I commad of you!"

Then all of a sudden Spike appeared right in front of her eyes.

"Spike? Is that really you?"

Spike started to growl at her. And attacked her.

"Ahhhhh! Help! Buffy!"

As soon as Buffy ran out of the bus Spike ran off.

"Willow! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Your face... its all scratched up"

"Oh"

"What attacked you?"

"Um...Spike"

"You brought Spike back!"

"Well I thought you would be happy"

"Do you even remember how messed up Angel was when he came back?"

"Yeah but this time it was a spell"

"It wasn't what brought Angel back it was where Angel came back from. Spike was

probably in the same dimension. He most likely was tormented for years"

"But Buffy its only been two days sense Spike died"

"Yes,but it was probably longer to him there in that dimension. Maybe a

hundred years or so"

"Buffy I'm so sorry. It seems like I just make everything worse"

"Willow what you did was stupid. Where did he go?"

"He ran off that way"

Giles,Xander,and some of the potential slayers ran out of the bus.

"My Lord is everything all right?" Giles questioned

"Willow brought Spike back"

"I didn't mean for it to go like this! I'm sorry"

"Willow what did I say,"No more resurrection spells"

"Well why you guys are blaming Willow I'm afraid I am going to have to look

for or are you guys coming?"

"No Xander we are going to be coming along"

"Giles go get Faith. Update her on the news. Me,Willow,and Xander are going to go

look for Spike."

"What about us?" One of the potential slayers stated.

"You guys stay here. Spike is probably really dangerous right now. He isn't

himself"

"Goodbye ladies and British man we shall be back from our journey soon."

Buffy,Xander,and Willow were now on there way to search for Spike. As soon

as they were about to give up there search for Spike. Xander spots a weird

cave.

"Well I guess he is gone."

"Buffys right he could be in the next town by now"

"I guess we can start back towards the bus"

"Wait guys check out what I found!"

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"Its some sort of cave" Xander responed.

"Oh! I've seen this in one of Giles books. A demon leaves in those caves usually

in pairs of three or four"

"Do you think Spike could be in there?" Willow asked.

"Could better check it out" Buffy declared.

Buffy,Willow,and Xander started on into the cave when they heared someone

crying. They looked in the corner of the cave and saw Spike.

"Spike? Are you ok?" Buffy asked.

"grrrrrr!" Spike growled at Buffy. Then he started inching his way torwards

Buffy on his hands and feet. When Spike made his way torwards Buffy he stood up

on his feet. And looked into her eyes very intensely.

"Buffy?" Spike asked in a distraught tone.

"Yes,its me" Buffy said worrying if Spike was ok.

"Where...where am I? Are we in Hell?"

"No,we are not in Hell"

"We brought you back from the Hell dimension you were in" Willow said.

"Oh,ok. Can I have something to drink please?"

"Yeah,but first we need to get you out of this cave"

As Buffy and her friends started to walk out of the cave three vicious

demons came out of no where and attacked them.

"Willow! Get Spike out of this cave. Xander you go with them"

Before Buffy could say anymore Spike attacked two of the demons and

broke both of there necks. Buffy had never seen Spike fight like that before.

Then she remembered Spike was in a Hell dimension so he probably had to fight

other demons for survival. Then without hesitating the other demon attack

Buffy. And before BUffy could block the demon it cut her straight down the

back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Buffy fell straight towards the ground. Then as soon as the demon was

about to kill Buffy. Spike ripped off one of the demons knife like arms and cut

it in half.

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed.

"Are you all right Buffy?" Spike asked in a fretful tone.

"My back it was cut"

Spike turned Buffy over on her back. And saw the cut really deep.

"We need to get her to a hospital"

Then they rushed Buffy back to the bus and drove her to the nearest

hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

The After Pary

Buffy and her friends were now on the bus headed towards the

nearest hospital.

"Buffy how many fingers am I holding up?" Xander asked holding up two fingers.

"Uh...six"

"Giles her visions going blury" Xander said nervously.

"We are her. Northville Hospital" Faith responded parking the bus.

Hurry! Get her in" Giles said signaling Spike and Xander to carry her in.

"We need a docter!" Spike yelled in an uneasy way.

"Here put her on this bed!" a nurse exclaimed.

"Is she going to be ok" Xander questioned.

"I don't know! Let us do our job!" One of the docters said shutting Buffy's

friends out of the hospital room.

Buffy's friends all waited nervously in the waiting room for

two hours. Then they all stood up out of there seats when the docter walked

out of the hospital room.

"Is she ok?" Giles asked.

"Shes going to be fine. Buffy wants to see um...Spike" the docter said intesely.

"That would be me doc" Spike shouted.

Spike walked into the room where Buffy was and sat down.

"You ok, love?"

"A little sore. You?"

"I'm fine"

"No I mean sense you got back from the Hell dimension you were in" Buffy said.

"Oh...yeah I'm fine. A little quezy from traveling but yeah I'm good"

"How was it?" Buffy questioned.

"How was what?" Spike asked confused.

"Hell"

Buffy looked at Spike worried. Without an answer.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh...Sorry. No there is nothing wrong. Buffy?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I wasn't in Hell exactly"

"Then where were you"

"I'm not for sure. But I was happy. There was no sadness. Nothing bad. Do you

think I was in Heaven? If I was why would a vampire be in Heaven?" Spike

asked in a timid voice.

Buffy starred back at him a little confused and a amazed that a vampire

was in "how Spike described" it. Heaven.


End file.
